Duel Masters Charge: Perfect Duel
Perfect Duel is the 17th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 17a.JPG DM-Charge 17b.JPG DM-Charge 17c.JPG White Soldiers.jpg DM-Charge 17e.JPG DM-Charge 17f.JPG DM-Charge 17g.JPG DM-Charge 17h.JPG DM-Charge 17i.JPG The continuation of the duel between Hakuoh and Benny Haha. Hakuoh after finding out that his shields hurt his friends he really have gotten serious and have shown his new look and declared a that he will have a Perfect Duel. Shobu, Rekuta and Sayuki have heard this for the first time. Mikuni answered that he use to have these duel in the old days at the temple and he use to have too much fun with it as well. It will be the result in which he will have full shields and he will win. This is called the Perfect Duel. Now even though Hakuoh's one shield is already broken but he promised if he knew that before he wouldn't let this be and it will be a perfect Duel from now on. Benny Haha said he won't let it happen. From other hand Yumama return after defeating Kokujo. And Mimi try to go near Hakuoh but there was invisible wall that wall was put on by Yumama and it is a magical as well so Mimi cannot break it. Benny Haha also told Hakuoh that now he wants to be No.1 because when Hakuoh was No.1 and when any of the White Knight would lose he never consider them as his friends or team member even though they try to protect his status he just discarded them like disposables. Upon this all the other White Knight Soldiers started to shed there tears and said that it is true and it truly hurts when they remember this. He even duel them so much he just considered them as nothing more than punching bags. And he always use to go to his mothers grave and shed tears. Mimi, Mikuni and Aizen said upon seeing this they use to think that they are comforting there best friend Hakuoh. Upon hearing this Benny Haha got shocked that he was doing all this because he was really sad after his mother passed. But still Benny Haha thought he could show some mercy and continued the duel. Then when Benny Haha got his one last shield left he shut all the lights of the stage and changed his shield. But still Hakuoh has all four of his shields and he easily defeated Benny Haha. Benny Haha released both Mikuni and Aizen into the sea but they were ok. Then Hakuoh said to him that he should duel fair in the tournament final. But then Benny Haha explode the stage and the tower on the stage collapsed on top of Hakuoh. On the othe rhand and Dr. Root just came into the hotel and saw everyone sleeping and then they heard an explosion they ran out and saw that the stage collapsing. They ran to help everyone. Category:Duel Masters Charge